Overdose
by Byunbaek Park
Summary: Kim Jongin yang membuatnya kecanduan hingga kepribadian lain dalam iri Kyungsoo muncul. EXO Official Pair


Cast : EXO

Summary : Ternyata dibalik wajah polos seorang DoKyungsoo, tersimpan kepribadian sesosok psikopat yang tak kenal belas kasih. Apa yang membuatnya memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, Alur ruwet.

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

.

.

.

Incheon Airport, Seoul.

Thursday, September 20, 2012.

03:30 p.m.

"Ahh, akhirnya kita sampai juga," ucap namja berwajah polos dengan riangnya sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat berjam-jam duduk di kursi pesawat.

"Bandara ini masih seperti empat tahun yang lalu, tak ada yang berubah," ujar namja berlogat China yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Empat tahun ya? Berarti sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak pernah ke Seoul. Aku merindukan rumah." Mendadak wajah namja yang tadinya ceria itu berubah sendu saat mengucap kata 'rumah', yang merupakan tempat kelahirannya.

"Mianhae, Kyung, aku jadi mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu. Apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke China saja?" ia mulai khawatir jika kepindahannya ke Seoul bersama Kyungsoo membuat namja yang telah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu menjadi bersedih akibat kenangan masa lalunya.

"Andwae, Ge. Bersekolah di Seoul adalah keinginan Gege sejak dulu kan, aku tak mau menghancurkannya begitu saja. Lagipula aku rindu dengan Seoul," kilah Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum menutupi kesedihannya, bagaimanapun ia sendirilah yang memaksa ingin ikut agar bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Gegenya, Kris.

"Tapi Kyung.."

"Sudahlah, Ge. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kapan-kapan temani aku ke makam umma, ne?" Sudah lama Kyungsoo tak pernah mengunjungi makam ummanya sejak ia meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya untuk pergi ke China, menjadi anak angkat dari seorang pengusaha China kaya raya yang merupakan appa dari Kris.

"Ne," Kris tersenyum lembut seraya mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

Kluruukk..

"Aigoo.. Kau lapar?" tanya Kris mendengar suara protes dari perut Kyungsoo akibat belum memakan apapun sejak tadi malam.

"Hehehe," cengirnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih saja berbunyi sedari tadi, sepertinya perutnya benar-benar sudah tak sabar untuk diisi dengan asupan energi.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan dulu sebelum ke asrama," Kris segera menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo untuk mencari taksi yang akan membawa mereka ke sebuah caffe.

###

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kyungsoo pada namja yang tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk ke dalam taksi yang ada di depannya.

"Mian, aku buru-buru. Kalian cari taksi yang lain saja,"

"Mwo?! Andwae! Enak saja! Aku duluan yang memanggil taksi itu! Kau saja yang cari taksi lain!" teriaknya lagi sambil menarik paksa namja itu keluar dari taksi.

"Sudahlah Kyung, kita bisa mencari taksi lain. Mungkin dia memang sedang terburu-buru," belum sempat Kyungsoo melayangkan protes, namja itu sudah menyela,

"Gomawo," dia segera masuk lagi ke dalam taksi dan meninggalkan dua namja tersebut.

"Gege, kenapa kau membiarkannya? Kan kita duluan tadi," sungutnya kesal pada hyungnya karena sudah terlalu lapar daritadi.

"Nah, itu ada taksi lagi. Ayo kita naik," ujarnya tanpa memperdulikan protes Kyungsoo.

###

Caffe, Seoul.

Thursday, September 20, 2012.

03:50 p.m.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku dan Kris Gege memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah caffe yang lumayan sepi. Maklum, Gege tak begitu suka pada tempat yang ramai saat makan. Sedangkan aku hanya menurut saja, lagipula aku tak mau membuat kericuhan gara-gara ketampananku yang bisa membuat para yeoja berteriak histeris.

Hei, tunggu. Bukankah itu namja yang merebut taksi kami tadi? Mengapa dia bisa dengan santainya duduk di dekat jendela sana? Bukankah tadi dia bilang sedang terburu-buru? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik Gege menghampirinya. Aku menatap tajam kearahnya, namun sepertinya dia tak menyadari keberadaanku, atau dia memang tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya? Segera aku mendudukkan diri di depannya, sedangkan Gege duduk disampingku.

"Ya! Kau namja yang tadi seenaknya menyerobot taksi kami kan?" tuduhku kesal sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tadi buru-buru," ucapnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya. Sesekali dia menyeruput secangkir Cappucino Latte di depannya.

"Mwo? Buru-buru bagaimana maksudmu? Jelas-jelas kau duduk tena-"

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya seorang waiter ramah memotong pembicaraanku sambil menyerahkan daftar menu.

Aku segera mengambil dan membaca menunya. "Strawberry Shortcake dan Coffe Milk," jawabku singkat.

"Dan anda?" tanyanya pada Gege setelah selesai menulis pesananku.

"Umm.. Cheesecake dan Caramel Milk," jawab Gege sambil mengembalikan daftar menunya pada waiter itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar," ucapnya sopan lalu beranjak pergi menuju dapur untuk menyerahkan daftar pesanan.

"Oh ya, bukankah tadi kau bilang terburu-buru? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" kali ini Kris Gege yang bertanya pada namja yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku tersebut.

"Tadi temanku menyuruhku cepat-cepat datang kesini, dia akan mengantarkanku ke asrama karena aku tidak tahu tempatnya," jawabnya sambil menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Lalu dimana temanmu itu?" tanya Gege karena sedari tadi dilihatnya dia hanya duduk sendirian disini.

"Entahlah," ujarnya santai.

"Memangnya kau bersekolah dimana?" tanya Gege padanya.

"SM High School,"

"Mwo? Jadi aku akan satu sekolah dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu?" pekikku kaget. Bukankah itu berarti setiap hari aku akan bertemu orang menyebalkan sepertinya?

"Kalau begitu ayo nanti kita kesana bersama, kebetulan aku dan dongsaengku ini juga akan mendaftar disana," ajak Gege pada namja itu.

"Ne,"

"Oh ya, Kris Wu imnida, dan ini Do Kyungsoo. Kalau kau?"

"Kim Jongin,"

Kyungsoo POV end

###

SM High School, Seoul.

Thursday, September 20, 2012.

04:15 p.m.

SM High School merupakan sekolah berasrama khusus namja terbesar di Korea Selatan. Banyak siswa-siswa hebat yang berprestasi akademik maupun non akademik terlahir dari sekolah ini, seperti Siwon Super Junior, Changmin DBSK, Chanyeol EXO, Onew SHINee, Kangta dan masih banyak lagi .

Gedung-gedung di sekolah ini sangat besar dengan arsitektur yang ellegant, terdapat gedung asrama 3 lantai yang masing-masing lantainya dapat menampung 30 orang murid, gedung asrama khusus para guru, gedung khusus untuk latihan klub, halaman sekolah yang sangat luas, caffetaria, gedung perpustakaan, lapangan basket indoor, serta ada danau yang indah di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Omo! Benar-benar menakjubkan! Apa di danau sana ada ikannya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Dasar.. Kekanakan sekali," gumam Kai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya! Kau bilang apa tadi?!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

"Ku bilang kau kekanakan sekali," jawabnya santai.

"Mwo?! Apa maksud-"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Sebaiknya kita segera menemui Seonsaengnim yang akan mengantarkan kita ke gedung asrama," Kris memotong perkataan Kyungsoo sebelum terjadi pertengkaran lagi diantara mereka. Lama-lama jengah juga dia melihat dua namja itu berdebat tak penting daritadi.

Kai segera berjalan mendahului mereka berdua dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo. Kris hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya," sambut Park Seonsaengnim yang dibalas senyuman oleh mereka.

"Mari saya antar ke gedung asrama," lanjutnya ramah sambil berjalan didepan sedangkan mereka bertiga mengekor dibelakang.

Kris POV

Sepertinya pilihanku untuk bersekolah di tempat ini memang tepat. Sekolah ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Tak hanya dari kualitas pendidikannya, namun fasilitasnya juga benar-benar mendukung agar para siswanya bisa betah dan nyaman belajar disini.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Wajahnya begitu cantik dengan mata pandanya, kulitnya agak kehijauan, badannya ramping dengan kaki jenjangnya yang benar-benar membuatnya tampak sexy. Eh, tunggu, bukankah ini asrama khusus namja? Tapi kenapa ada yeoja disini? Dia juga memakai seragam sekolah ini. Eh, tapi kenapa dia memakai celana? Kenapa bukan rok? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benakku. Baru saja aku akan menanyakannya pada Park Seonsaengnim, namun tiba-tiba,

"Kyaaaaa!"

Kris POV End

"Kyaaaaa!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berlari dari arah belakang Kris sambil berteriak panik.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Seperti habis bertemu hantu saja," Kris setengah kesal karena ia tak jadi bertanya pada Park Seonsaengnim akibat teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." dengan nada tersengal-sengal Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan akibat berlari cepat.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di gedung asrama,"

"Kamarku nomor berapa, Seonsaeng?" tanya namja yang baru datang disamping Kyungsoo, mendadak wajah Kyungsoo pucat melihat kedatangan namja yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kamarmu ada di nomor 12, Kim Jongin. Lalu Do Kyungsoo di kamar nomor 28 dan Kris Wu di kamar nomor 30," jelas Park Seonsaeng pada ketiga namja yang akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah tempatnya bekerja tersebut. Sedangkan ketiga namja itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya, kalian, kemarilah!" panggilnya pada kedua namja yang tengah asik berbincang di depan pintu gedung asrama murid.

"Ne, Seonsaeng. Ah, jadi mereka yang akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah kita?" tanya namja berparas tampan yang memiliki wajah kotak.

"Ne, Kim Jongdae. Karena itu kalian berdua tunjukkan letak kamar mereka, ne? Aku akan ke ruanganku untuk mengurusi data-data mereka, arra?"

"Arrasseo, Seonsaengnim," jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"Nah, kalian bertiga silahkan istirahat. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku," ucapnya pada ketiga namja tersebut.

"Gamsahamnida, Seonsaengnim," sahut mereka seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Kai, mianhae. Tadi aku sudah menunggumu di cafe tapi kau lama sekali. Jadi aku meninggalkanmu," ucap seorang namja yang sedari tadi telah menarik perhatian Kris.

"Cheonma, Hyung." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

Kris POV

"Cheonma, Hyung."

'Hyung'? Kai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'? Berarti dia namja? Tapi mengapa wajahnya cantik sekali? Tapi, aku benar-benar tertarik padanya. Love at first sight, eh? Tak ku sangka hal seperti itu benar-benar ada. Padahal dulu aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan Love at first sight, ku pikir hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru kita kenal tanpa mengetahui asal usulnya terlebih dahulu? Ah, tapi sepertinya sekarang aku harus mempercayai hal itu. Karena aku benar-benar mengalaminya sekarang.

"Oh iya, Huang Zi Tao imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Tao. Dan karena aku lebih tua dari kalian, maka kalian harus memanggilku Tao Hyung," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

'Hmm.. Huang Zi Tao.. Nama yang cantik seperti parasnya' gumamku dalam hati.

Kris POV End

"Kim Jongdae imnida, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Chen. Oh ya, suaraku juga sangat merdu, lho. Apa kalian mau mendengarkan suara indahku? Houwooo~~"

Pletakk!

"Aish, appo,"

Tiba-tiba jemari lentik seorang Huang Zi Tao menyentil keras dahi Chen yang akan mulai bernyanyi di depan ketiga namja yang mendengarkannya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda, Kai dengan ekspresi datarnya, Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi polosnya dan Kris yang sama sekali tak memperhatikan Chen namun malah memilih memandangi Tao.

Chen yang berniat akan protes atas tindakan anarkis Tao pun segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat deathglare mematikan dari teman sekelasnya itu.

'Sadis' batin Kris sambil tersenyum miris saat melihat sisi lain dibalik kecantikan Tao.

"Nah, jadi kalian di kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Tao dengan wajah ramahnya, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah sadisnya yang baru saja ia perlihatkan pada Chen.

"A-aku di kamar nomor 28," Kyungsoo mendadak gugup sendiri karena ia masih syok melihat perubahan drastis raut wajah Tao.

"Aku nomor 30," sahut Kris mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

"12" Kai menjawab dengan singkat dan datar sekali, sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa melihat sifat asli Tao yang notabene adalah temannya semasa kecil.

"Baiklah, Do Kyungsoo dan Kris Wu ikut aku ke lantai 3 karena kamarku juga di lantai 3. Kai bisa ikut dengan Tao ke lantai 2," Chen yang sudah tersadar dari ketakutannya segera berjalan cepat menuju lift untuk menuju lantai 3, Kyungsoo dan Kris segera berlari kecil untuk mengikuti langkah Chen yang terlalu cepat.

"Kajja, Kai. Kau di kamar nomor 12 kan? Berarti kau sekamar denganku," ucap Tao pada Kai sambil menarik tangannya menuju kamar mereka.

###

# Room no. 28

Terlihat Kyungsoo hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu bernomor 28 yang terbuka, tak lupa disertai raut wajah horor yang tergambar begitu jelas di wajah polosnya. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada namja berjulukan 'pundak pendek' itu? Apa dia sedang melihat hantu didalam kamar itu hingga ia tak bisa bergerak seperti ini? Atau,

'PINK'

Ternyata Kyungsoo syok dengan pemandangan yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Pink pink pink, hampir semua isi di dalam kamar tersebut berwarna pink, bahkan temboknya pun didominasi oleh warna pink. Ohh, tak taukah Park Seonsaengnim seberapa antinya Kyungsoo dengan warna pink hingga dengan teganya menempatkannya di kamar yang begitu horor untuk dirinya? Rasanya ia lebih baik tidur dalam tenda yang dipasang di lapangan basket daripada tidur dikamar-yang menurutnya mengerikan-ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi di dalam ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja imut yang hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna pink serta handuk yang melingkar dilehernya. Dengan gerakan slow motion ia mengibaskan rambutnya yang masih basah, membuat Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didepan pintu harus menelan ludah gugup, apalagi melihat dada bidang namja tersebut yang terekspos begitu saja. Benar-benar membuat pikiran polos seorang Do Kyungsoo menjadi pervert.

Kyungsoo's Fantasy

Seorang namja tampan sedang menonton film faforitnya yang berjudul 'Spongebob The Movie' dengan semangkuk popcorn yang menemaninya. Tak jarang ia tertawa terbahak melihat ulah Patrick yang diatas kelogisan tersebut.

Krieeett..

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, adegan yang sama persis dengan yang dilihat Kyungsoo dikamar nomor 28 tadi. Munculah seorang namja imut yang memakai celana pendek berwarna pink sedang mengibaskan rambutnya perlahan, namun kali ini ia tak hanya mengibaskan rambutnya, namja imut itu mulai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Kyung, sedang apa sendirian disini~?" tanyanya seduktif dengan nada manja di telinga Kyungsoo.

"A-aku se-sedang lihat ka-kartun kok," jawabnya terbata sambil mencoba menahan sensasi geli akibat hembusan nafas namja imut itu ditelinganya.

"Emm, apa kau mau membantuku, chagi?" kali ini namja imut itu tak hanya berbisik manja ditelinga Kyungsoo, ia mulai menggigit pelan telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. Eh, me-membantu a-apa?" secara tak sengaja Kyungsoo mendesah, namun dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Bantu aku menggosok punggungku dikamar mandi, ne?"

"E-eh, berarti a-aku memandikanmu?"

"Ani, kita mandi bersama?"

"Mwo?! Ma-mandi bersama?"

"Ne. Kajja, chagi," namja imut itu segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi. Namun baru satu langkah mereka masuk ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba ada seekor kelinci melayang tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kelinci itu mengibaskan telinganya di wajah Kyungsoo sambil berteriak,

"Ya! Jangan melamun didepan pintu!"

Kyungsoo's Fantasy End

"Ya! Jangan melamun didepan pintu!" teriak namja yang baru saja dikhayalkan Kyungsoo yang hampir saja akan membuat fanfic ini menjadi Rated M. Namja itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"E-eh, mianhae," Kyungsoo segera tersadar dan tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, kau ini aneh sekali. Datang-datang malah melamun didepan pintu. Emm, apa kau yang akan menjadi rommate baruku?"

"Ne," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan beberapa tas bawaannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, akan kubantu kau menata barang-barangmu. Ah ya, Byun Baekhyun imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin atau Minnie,"

"Do Kyungsoo imnida,"

# Room no. 30

"Kudengar kau datang bersama 2 murid baru lain. Apa kalian teman dekat?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh pendek pada Kris yang sedang memindahkan pakaiannya dari dalam koper ke lemari.

"Ani, satu diantaranya itu dongsaengku. Sedangkan satunya lagi kami tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di cafe, Suho-ya,"

"Sebelumnya kau bersekolah dimana?"

"Di China, tapi aku ingin bersekolah di sini karena kabarnya sekolah ini sangat berkulitas."

"Kau tak akan menyesal bersekolah kesini. Tenang saja," ucapnya ramah pada teman sekamar barunya tersebut.

"Ne, disini sepertinya nyaman dan menyenangkan,"

"Tentu saja. Ya sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur dulu. Kau pasti lelah,"

"Ne,"

# Room no. 12

"Kai, ini kan sudah malam. Kenapa kau belum tidur? Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Tao pada Kai yang tengah asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Nanti saja, Hyung. Aku masih mau bermain game. Hyung duluan saja kalau sudah ngantuk," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya.

'Dari dulu hobinya tak pernah berubah,' batin Tao lalu segera menaikkan selimut hingga pundaknya.

Kai sedikit melirik ke arah Tao yang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Sepertinya rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyelimutinya sekarang, hingga mau tak mau dia pun harus segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia mematikan ponselnya dahulu dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Sebelum memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba dia teringat pada kejadian di koridor tadi,

Flashback

Di sebuah koridor sekolah terlihat tiga orang namja yang sedang berjalan santai mengikuti seorang namja paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil Park Seonsaengnim tersebut, salah seorang namja diantaranya memandang kagum pada kolam yang terlihat dari jendela koridor yang ia lewati. Mungkin ia masih berpikir apa di dalam kolam itu ada ikannya? Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menanyakan hal –yang sebenarnya tidak penting- itu pada Park Seonsaengnim. Namun diurungkan niatnya itu karena tak mau dikatai kekanakan lagi oleh namja yang dicapnya es dingin itu lagi.

Secara tak sadar ia memandangi wajah namja es itu dengan tatapan sengit, merasa risih diperhatikan terus-menerus akhirnya ia pun menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang memandangnya sengit namun sama sekali tak mengerikan, malah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba ide untuk menggoda Kyungsoo pun terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

"Mengagumi ketampananku eoh?" tanya Kai dengan nada datar.

"Huh?" balas Kyungsoo bingung tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kai.

"Kau daritadi memandangiku dengan tampang babomu,"

"Mwo?!" Kyungsoo terpekik kaget. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak sadar jika ia ternyata telah menatap intens pada Kai. Bisa-bisa Kai mengira ia menyukainya, lagipula belum tentu makhluk es itu benar-benar manusia atau bukan, begitulah kira-kira isi pemikiran polos seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengaku saja," ucap Kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang melamun. Kyungsoo langsung tersentak dari lamunannya dan langsung mundur ke belakang menjauhkan wajah Kai darinya. Semburat merah langsung muncul di kedua pipi Kyungsoo akibat perlakuan Kai barusan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" pekik Kyungsoo sebal.

"Lihat saja wajahmu sudah memerah begitu," Kai menyeringai. Seringaian yang menurut Kyungsoo terlalu mengerikan untuk ukuran manusia biasa. Badannya langsung merinding seketika.

"Kyaaaaa!" tiba-tiba Donghe berlari cepat menyusul Kris dan Park Seonsaengnim yang ternyata sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depan dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih setia dengan seringaian mengerikan –menurut Kyungsoo- miliknya.

Flashback End

Kai tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Anak yang menarik," gumamnya pelan. Lalu dia segera menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

To Be Continue..

Cuap-cuap author :

Gimana readers? (Kayak ada yang baca aja :D) Belum muncul konfliknya ya? Maklum masih chapter awal-awal, kalau langsung konfilknya jadi gak seru dong :p. Apa humor author disini kriuk-kriuk alias garing? Kalau iya, dibagian mananya? Biar author bisa belajar dari kegaringan author. Awalnya sih cuma suka baca fanfic aja, tapi lama kelamaan jadi pengen bikin fanfic sendiri juga. Setelah berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, dan berbulan-bulan #lebay ,akhirnya jadilah fanfic abal bin gaje ini. Nah, sekian cuap-cuap dari author. Buat yang udah baca, author mohon banget minta kritik dan sarannya buat kelangsungan fanfic ini. Gomawo


End file.
